


Bladebreakers at the Beach

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: It's just after the Russian tournament and time to just chill out.  Time to go to the beach, if they stay away from the sea then not much can go wrong, right?Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bladebreakers at the Beach

After the Russian tournament, the Bladebreakers took a trip to a beach, in a warmer country. Just a little get-together before they went their separate ways again. With some badgering from the others about not being able to have a team get-together without the team captain, even Kai agreed to make the trip.

Still feeling a bit sore from his match with Bryan, Ray opted to sit on a rock and watch his friends. Tyson was messing about paddling through all the rock pools, which was annoying Kenny as the Chief was trying to study the wildlife in them. It wasn’t his normal subject of science, but Kenny liked to learn a little about everything.

Max was happy to help Kenny, catching various creatures in a net so that he and the Chief could have a closer look. Not wanting to take part in any of what the others were doing, Kai stood near Ray, keeping him company and staying a safe distance from certain idiots, AKA Tyson.

Max had dropped the net to pick up a starfish in his hand and he and Kenny were taking a close look at it, discussing the colour and number of limbs while Tyson jumped about splashing behind them.

“I don’t know why I let you guys talk me into babysitting,” Kai commented to Ray.

“They’re just having fun,” Ray replied. “That tournament was a big deal and it’s nice to blow off some steam. Besides, after this, who knows when we’ll see each other again?”

“Hn,” Kai grunted in response before moving in order to avoid being splashed by Tyson. As he did, he noticed another rock pool which Tyson and the others hadn’t yet investigated. This one had a crab in it and Kai smirked to himself as he had an idea for revenge while Ray complained to Tyson about coming too close and splashing him.

Kai quietly walked over to where Max had left the net and picked it up before returning to the rock pool. Taking a moment to make sure the others weren’t looking and hadn’t noticed; Kai caught the crab and moved it to one of the rock pools that Tyson had been in, knowing he’d return to it. He stood back, keeping the evidence behind his back, in time for Tyson to return, perfectly oblivious.

Tyson was too busy laughing at the others when they told him to stop splashing them to notice that the rock pool had a new inhabitant. But he noticed it when it caught his toe and yelled as he tried to kick the crab free.

Kenny and Ray were both fairly surprised, but Max couldn’t help laughing at the scene Tyson was making. In all honesty, Kai was fairly amused with his stunt too.


End file.
